La primera vez de muchas
by Juana1402
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de la relacion de James&Lily vistos del punto de vista de Quejicus.-"Es sangre pura, millonario, e inteligente, pero no tiene a Lily"-"Por ahora"
1. Chapter 1

Siempre quise saber como fue el primer beso de James y Lily según Quejicus, y aquí esta!

Disclaimer: No, no soy JK, si fuera por mi, nadie hubiera muerto, y Harry se hubiera casado con la hija de Sirius, lo juro.

* * *

-"Para la próxima clase, necesito que me traigan dos pergaminos con los usos de un bezoar ¿quedo claro?"- Dijo Slughorn.

Que idiotez, ahora deberia quedarse la tarde haciendo tarea sobre cosas que ya sabe, pero el resto de los idiotas de su clase no.

Bueno, no todos eran idiotas, todos menos Lily.

La hermosa, inteligente, sensible de Lily Evans, la única persona ademas de el, que comprendia y compartia su odio hacia Potter.

Potter, James _Cornamenta _presumido. Egocentrico. Arrogante. Guapo.

Si, el muy suertudo, no solo tiene la sangre más pura que el agua, la boveda de Gringots más llena que su ego, un increible control de la escoba, y aunque le cueste admitirlo, un gran cerebro, sino que tambien todo Hogwarts muere por el.

Todo Hogwarts menos Lily, Lily nunca lo soporto, No sabia si era por el echo de que la molesto por todos sus cinco años en el colegio, o porque como Severus, simplemente lo odiaba porque era un idiota que se creia el centro del mundo.

Pero ese dia, algo había cambiado, cuando Snape salio del aula de pociones, y se dirigio a las mazmorras, escucho el tipico pedido desesperado del arrogante de Potter.

-"¡Vamos Lily! Una cita, solo una, Tu, yo, tres escobas…"-dijo mirandola a los ojos.

Pero esta vez, Lily no se le planto y le pego, o le hizo algun encantamiento, ni siquiera lo insulto como de cosumbre, solo se limito a decirle.

-"No, tengo mucha tarea, lo siento _James_"-

Eso no le gusto, no le gusto ni un poco, no le gusto que le haya dicho por su nombre, no le gusto que le haya sonreido con esa sonrisa suya y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, cuando Potter le grito:

-"Esta bien, pero…¡Te amo!"-

Lo que Severus no sabia, es que esta iba a ser la primera de muchas veces, en las que Lily le sonriera de esa forma a Potter. Ni tampoco lo peor.

* * *

Bueno, asi es la cosa, nunca, nunca me gusto Snape, si si si pueden decir que el amaba mucho a Lily y bla bla bla, y que James era un idiota y bla bla bla, pero eso no justifica que sea un _Hijo de perra_ con Harry! Y me vale cuerno que lo estuviera protegiendo, lo trato mal. Ademas, su pelo es grasiento.

Asi que me decidi a hacer una serie de drabbles, donde Snape se va dando cuenta de la relación naciente entre su mejor amiga, y su enemigo.

Va a ser corto, muy corto, pero espero que les guste!

Tomatazos, Avadas Kedavras, Mini Naginis, Grajeas de todos los sabores, Saetas de Fuego o James Potters, se recibiran en un Review.


	2. Malditos Cotilleos

Aqui esta la segunda parte, como veran siguen algun hilo historiografico, pero no tanto, me gusta asi, espero que a ustedes tambien! gracias por el rewiev!

Disclaimer: No, definitivamente no Soy Jotaká, por más que lo intente e intente, no puedo ser rubia, lo siento de veras! bah en fin, nada de esto me pertenece!

* * *

Como si no pudiera ser peor.

Primero en la noche, intento descubrir a ese monstruo de Lupin, y lo único que logro fue terminar colgado de los pantalones en el medio del Gran Salon.

-"Mira quien nos vino a visitar Cornamenta!"-habia dicho ese idiota de Black, todavia no entendia que le veian todas las chicas de Hogwarts.

Todas menos, claro, Lily, Lily nunca estaba enamorada, jamas; eso es lo que le gustaba creer a Severus.

-"¡Quejicus! Que agradable sorpresa, dejame que te mostremos lo que hacemos con los que nos visitan"- Potter, James Potter.

Ese dia, caminaba al lado de Lily discutiendo.

-"Mira Severus, yo te entiendo, pero no se porque insistes en Remus!"- decia Lily.

-"ese no es el punto, el punto es lo que hicieron"- decias, tratando de que, como antes, se pusiera de tu lado y les bajara puntos a Gryfindor por esos dos tarados.

-"Es comprensible, tu no tienes porque meterte en sus cosas"- dijo La pelirroja, dejandolo solo y confundido.

No entendia porque Lily actuaba tan extraño. ¿Por qué defendia a esa banda de vagos que no hacian más que causarle problemas a su casa? Severus no entendia porque los defendia.

Aunque en realidad, Lily no estaba defendiendo a Los mereodeadores, estaba defendiendo a James, solo a James.

Camino hasta pociones, y como todos los dias, se sento en su lugar de siempre, esperando que Lily se sentara junto a el, como siempre.

Como habia llegado muy temprano a clase, se entretuvo releyendo el libro de pociones, pero no pudo concentrarse por mucho tiempo, porque al rato empezaron a llegar las cotilleadoras de Slytherin.

-"¿escuchaste lo nuevo sobre Jamsie?"- decia Una rubia de ojos marrones, hablando del arrogante buscador de Gryfindor.

-"Em no, ¿Qué ha sucedido? Lo ultimo que escuche fue que colgaron con Black a Ese Snape de los pantalones en el medio del Gran Salon"- dijo Grisel, una morocha de ojos oscuros, que como su compañera, no noto de su presencia en el salon.

Era increible como en Hogwarts todo se decia a tal velocidad, y con tanta verdad como los labios de esa Ravenclaw que le pidio que le enseña a hacer una pocima rellenadora, que no habia pasado más de un día y ya todos estaban hablando de eso.

Pero no era eso de lo que estaban hablando las dos cotilleadoras.

-"Pues escucha, hoy, en el recambio de clases, como siempre, Jamsie le pregunto a esa perra Evans de Salir juntos, a Hogsmeade"-Severus escucho lo que habian dicho, y se preocupo, no solo porque le habían dicho Perra a Lily, sino por el echo de que ya era tan comun que Potter le pidiera una cita a la pelirroja, que ya ni se preocupaban de decirlo en los cotilleos. Algo más tendría que haber pasado.

-"Bueno, pero esta vez, La perra pelirroja acepto"-dijo la rubia, y Snape casi se desmaya.

¿Que Lily habia dicho que si? Eso era imposible, no estaba dentro de lo normal, no era posbible que su Lily saliera con ese idiota de Potter.

Aunque esa podia ser la razon por la cual lo defendio hoy a la mañana.

Tenia que sacarse la duda, ahora.

-"disculpa, ¿estas hablando de Lily Evans?"- pregunto Acercandose a las dos Slytherin.

-"Ay obvio Idiota! Alejate de aquí!"- le dijo Grisel.

Severus se alejo, pero quedo lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que decian.

-"Pues fue asi…

James caminaba por el pasillo con Remus y Peter, Canuto habia ido a besuquearse con nose quien de Hufflepuff, Cuando Lily paso delante de ellos.

-"Oye Lily, Nose si quisieras… tal vez…"- balbuceo James, sucede que hoy Lily habia usado ese invento Muggle llamado delineador y rimmel, y con ojos verdes eso funciona bastante.

-"Si, si quiero, pasa por mi a las 3:00 el sábado"- dijo Lily dandole un pequeño pero notorio beso en la mejilla, casi en los labios.

Todo el pasillo quedo paralizado, mirando todas chicas con ojos furiosos, y mas que una con los ojos llorosos, algunos chicos con los ojos bastante molestos.

Pero solo habia un par de ojos que le importaban a James, los verdes y hermosos ojos de su pelirroja, su cita del sábado.

Severus sentia que el corazon se le partia en pequeños pedazos, mientras Sirius Black les saltaba encima y luego Se caian al lago.

Lo que Severus no sabia, es que esa iba a aser más que una cita, mucho más que una cita.

* * *

OK, se que soy algo cruel, pero encerio, lo odio, lo odio demasiado, y me gusto la idea de Lily defendiendo a los Merauders.

Avadas Kedavras, Crucios, Besos merodeadoras, o Extasis de Pociones aprobados, todo por un Rewiev, las lechuzas no le gustan a mis vecinos.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape nunca había ido a Hogsmeade, tal vez porque nunca había tenido amigos con quienes ir, o porque no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar todo lo que esos idiotas presumian ni bien llegaban del paseo.

Pero este sábado si tenía una razón, y una muy importante.

Lily.

Lily y Potter.

Como había escuchado, una cita con James Potter no significaba matrimonio y bebes, pero en el caso de Lily es diferente. Todo lo que respectaba a James Potter, con Lily era diferente.

Con Lily, James no era arrogante, ni engreido, era solo James.

-"Oye Quejicus, ¿iras a Hogsmeade? Tal vez te encuentres con tus amigos, ah! Espera, no tienes!"- dijo Black parandose enfrente de Severus, mirandolo con esa mirada que derrite a todas las chicas de Hogwarts.

-"Sal de enfrente idiota"- murmura Snape, pasandolo por el costado.

-"mira. Si estas furioso porque Tu amor pelirrojo al fin sale con _Jamsie, _no es mi problema"-

Snape estaba harto y murmuro:-"Tu amigo James es un idiota, solo quiere a Lily para acostarse con ella, y ella es demasiado tonta para darse cuenta"- ojala y no lo hubiese dicho.

No solo Sirius se enfurencio tanto que lo empujo contra una pared y le empezo a pegar de forma muggle, Sino que Lily estaba atrás, de la mano de James, que fue a separar a su mejor amigo de Quejicus, estaba atrás y habia escuchado todo.

-"¿demasiado tonta? Crees que no se con quien me conviene juntarme, mira como puedo, no me junto contigo Severus"- dijo Lily, muy ofendida, caminando enfrente de el, y cuando Sirius y James terminaron de reirse y burlarse de el, se fue con ellos.

Estaba furioso, triste y decepcionado, pero tenia una idea, iba a ir a espiar a esos dos tortolos, porque sabia que las intenciones de ese idiota no eran nada buenas.

Estaba en Hogsmeade, caminando atrás de Lily y James, lo sufientemente lejos para que no lo vean, lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que decian.

-"¿Quieres ir a Las tres escobas?"- decia ese Potter.

-"Me encantaria James"- dijo Lily, remarcando el nombre del chico.

-"Ahora me dices James? Primero no me insultas, luego aceptas mi cita, y ahora me dices James, creo que estoy soñand"- dijo medio embobado James,

-"O talvez me di cuenta de mis sentimientos"- dijo Lily, y asi como asi, Lily teoricamente se le tiro encima para besarlo como nunca habia besado a nadie en su vida.

James primero quedo algo en shock. Lily Evans besandolo en el medio de Hogsmeade,? Que le sucedia al mundo?!

Snape salio corriendo de ahí, esperando borrar esa imagen de su mente, pero lamentablemente, iba a estar ahí, y cosas peores iban a pasar por su mente.


	4. Maldito San Valentin

Disclaimer: No, no soy Rowling, aunque tengo el mejor acento britanico de mi clase, nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

Ese 14 de Febrero el frio había llegado a Hogwarts, casi al mismo tiempo que a la relación de Severus y Lily, Lo que era peor, es que la pelirroja ahora estaba más que feliz con el idiota de el pelo desordenado, y poco si se acordaba de su examigo.

James y Lily no eran pareja, no oficialmente, y si bien desde antes a todo el cupo masculino de Hogwarts le había quedado claro desde un principio que

-"Evans es _mia, _entendieron? _Mia,_ juro que al que le toque un solo pelo, lo convierto en cucaracha, luego lo pongo en la ropa interior de Quejicus, y para terminar hago que se los coma Filch, quedo claro?"- Ahora era más notorio.

Del lado femenino, las mujeres se dividieron en tres grupos, las que eran amigas de Lily, y estaban felices, las que no eran amigas de Lily pero de repente eran como sus hermanas, solo para acercarse más a Sirius (el nuevo mejor amigo de Lils) y las que la odiaban, y miraban con ojos llenos de envidia por el pasillo, deseando en su fuero interno que le caiga una piedra del tamaño de Hagrid en la cabeza, o aunque sea algo que le quite la eterna sonrisa de la cara.

Y es que Ella nunca había sido tan feliz en toda su vida, amaba a James, lo amaba con toda su vida, el era todo lo que ella queria.

-Lily!- llamo Severus, saliendo del aula de encantamientos, la ojiverde al tener una hora libre, se dirigia al entrenamiento de Quidicht de su –todavia no novio-.

-que sucede Que…Snape?- Si bien despues del alejamiento repentino de Severus, Lily habia estado tan furiosa que cedio ante la peticion de Canuto de decirle Quejicus, solo por esta vez se detuvo al ver la cara de tristeza del peligrasiento.

-En serio, lo siento, es solo que ese Potter, no me cierra- intento explicar Severus.

-no es tu problema- dijo cortante Lily.

- si, lo se, y encerio lamento haberme distanciado de ti asi como asi, tu eres muy importante para mi Lily, pero solo queria preguntarte algo- dijo-¿tu y Poter son… tu sabes novios o algo asi?-

La chica no sabia que decir, de veras que lo apreciaba, y no podian vivir peleados.

-Esta bien Sev… Snape, estas perdonado. Entanto a James, no, no soy su novia, solo… salimos juntos y eso- "y nos besamos cada 5 minutos" quizo agregar, pero no seria muy amable.

Quejicus iba a responder, pero repentinamente aparecio Alice Longbottom, una chica de Gryffinfor y según lo que el sabia, Gran Amiga de Lily, para impedirselo.

-Lily! Tienes que ver esto! Es increible Lily ven rápido!- grito la morocha arrastrando a su amiga por todo el pasillo.

Severus se quedo en el medio del pasillo, con la palabra en la boca, y sin nada que hacer, hasta que vio por la ventana.

En el campo de Quidicht, miles de pequeñas, minimas, aves de colores volaban por el aire, escribiendo en el cielo: "Feliz San Valentin, Te Amo más que a nada en este mundo, entonces… ¿Serias mi Novia Lily Evans?", alrededor de eso, pequeños pajaritos rojos hacian pequeños corazones.

Lily no entraba en si misma. En los ultimos dias, ella no habia imaginado a alguien mejor que su James, pero si que lo habia, y era, Su James.

Bajo hasta el campo de Quidicht, y bajo la pregunta escrita en el cielo, habia un joven de 17 años, volando bajo en su escoba, jugando nervioso con una snitch.

La pelirroja corrio a besarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrazarlo por el cuello, James la paro.

-No, no no, todavia no me has respondido mi pregunta!- dijo el buscador mirandola con cara picara.

Lily se limito a besarlo como nunca en su vida, intentando decir en ese beso todo lo que no habia dicho en siete años.

Intentando explicarle lo que sintio el momento en que lo vio.

Explicarle lo que sintio cuando lo vio subiendo a esa escoba por primera vez.

Cuando por el ganaron la copa de las casas.

Cuando la defendio de los dementores ese dia en el callejon Nockturn.

Cuando lo beso por primera vez.

-Eso es un si verdad?-

-Aja- dijo Lily entre besos.

Lo que Lily y James no sabian, y nadie de todo Hogwarts, que estaban absortos en la escena de amor que se estaba realizando en el campo de Quiditch, es que atrás de los cristales del castilo, en una ventana, estaba Severus, mirando no con tristeza, sino con rabia esa escena la cual no iba a poder nunca sacarse de su mente, y lo que es peor, cosas peores iban a suceder.

* * *

Siii! se lo que van a decir, me tarde muuuchisimo en actualizar! lo que sucede es que mi hermana no hermana (lean el profile y lo entenderan) tuvo algunos problemas amorososy no tuve noche libre!

Inferis, Cuadros de la Madre de Sirius, revistas Playboy de James, o simplemente un saludo, a los reviewS!


	5. Maldita Lluvia

Disclaimer: Ya lo he dicho, parece que FanFiction me quiere hacer sufrir, no soy Rowling, no soy rubia soy morocha con tintes rojos, y asi me gusta :D

* * *

Ya habian pasado varias semanas desde aquel San Valentin, pero parecia que Hogwarts no lo iba a olvidar tan fácil.

No con esos anuncios enormes _marca merodeador _con fotos de Lily y James besandose.

Besandose bajo un arbol, en el campos de Quiditch, en la sala comun, en el medio de la clase de Historia de la Magia, en un baño, y en todo lugar que se les pueda ocurrir.

-Aaah! Viste que hermosa foto de Potter y Evans puso el idiota de mi primo en el pasillo a las mazmorras Severus?- dijo la insufrible de Bellatrix, parecia que hasta a los de Slytherin les habia tocado la enfermedad "molestemos a Snape recordandole como Lily sale con Potter".

Ese dia habia partido de Quiditch, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, y aunque el resultado del partido habia sido obvio desde un principio –con su reciente novia, James Potter habia atrapado la Snitch todos los partidos, dandole a los Leones una confianza digna de su casa- a todo el mundo le gustaba ver un partido, sobretodo en un dia con lluvia.

Lily estaba sentada junto a Alice y su novio Franck, atrás suyo, tenia a Remus y Peter que discutian algo sobre si Sirius bobeaba con la escoba solo para llamar la atencion de la bateadora de Ravenclaw o porque practicamente, era el partido más aburrido de la historia.

Cuando el partido finalizo (con el triunfo obvio de los leones, o mejor dicho de James que en menos de 15 minutos atrapo la snitch dorada) y los jugadores salieron del vestuario al buscador lo atrapo una hermosa sorpresa.

Su pelirroja lo beso como siempre hacia cuando estaba orgullosa de el, que era practicamente siempre que hacia algo que no fuera meterse en problemas.

-Oye Evans, que yo tambien participe en el partido, no va a besarme como a Cornamenta?- dijo Sirius bromeando.

-Jugar? Yo diria presumir tu "habilidad" con la escoba frente a Nerena, la cazadora de Ravenclaw- dijo James abrazado a Lily.

-Eso dolio Corns!- dijo Canuto secandose una lagrima imaginaria.

-tu tambien jugaste bien Sirius- dijo Lily palmeandole la espalda – pero creo que aquella rubia de ahí se enojaria si te beso- señalando a una Huflepuff bastante bonita que lo miraba casi desnudandolo.

-saben que? Yo me voy…- dijo el animago, corriendo con su escoba tras la chica.

Llovio practicamente todo el resto del dia, hasta la noche, donde Dumbledore quiso dar algunos anuncios, lastima que el cuerpo estudiantil no se lo permitia.

-Si si, ya todos sabemos que la señorita Evans y el señor Potter salen juntos, mis felicitaciones debo decir que ya lo presentia- en ese momento las mejillas de Lily se pusieron aun mas rojas que su cabello, y James sonreia como un bobo- pero lamento decirles que deberan guardar silencio porque tengo algo que decirles, que de seguro es menos importante pero da igual.

Las mazmorras de Slytherin han sido inundadas, y por algun conjuro mágico que el profesor Flitwick esta tratando de averiguar no pueden ser secadas.

-Todo Hogwarts, menos claro las serpientes, empezaron a reir, especialmente los merodeadores que se miraban con miradas complices, esa tarde habian encantado las mazmorras, para que sea imposible que se les quite el agua-

Por lo cual hemos decidido que La casa Slytherin dormira por esta noche, en la torre Gryffindor.

-QUE?!- grito Sirius de modo escandaloso, parandose.

- lo que escucho señor Black, por esta noche, compartiran sala comun con su familia-

Lily no supo si reir de la cara de Sirius, o llorar por la noticia, eso era inaudito, ¿Cómo se supone que iban a compartir las dos casas mas contrarias de todo el colegio? Eso iba a ser un desastre.

Esa noche, la sala comun de Gryfindor era un descontrol, hechizos volaban por todos lados, niños lloraban y McGonagal estaba a un pelo del desmayo, Pero Lily y James poco si les prestaban atencion, en realidad, nadie se fijaba en James y Lily, todos estaban muy ocupados peleadose con cualquiera que no se vistiera de los colores de su casa, todos menos Severus.

Severus los miraba, con odio y tristeza, veia como Lily lo besaba de una manera diferente a las de las fotos, lo besaba con pasion, con necesidad.

Veia como esa idiota la tenia en brazos, como le besaba el cuello y la tocaba.

Vio, un poco sorprendido como Lily se le colgaba como esas cosas que usan los Muggles para llevar a los bebes en el pecho (N/A, no se si se entiende, cualquier cosa pregunten) y ese idiota la llevaba al cuarto de los chicos, mientras reian y pudo ver, porque con toda la pasion dejaron la puerta abierta, como la pelirroja le quitaba el equipo de Quidicht con urgencia, como ese Potter tocaba y besaba su palido y hermoso cuerpo, y como era un enfermo masoquista, hubiera visto todo, todo todo, si no fuera por el idiota de Black, que cerro la puerta.

-Creo que eso ya es privado amigos!- dijo. Sonriendo con una sonria picara.

Cuando Severus se dio vuelta, todos, tanto Serpientes como Leones, se habian quedado estupefactos viendo la puerta, algunos, como los de quinto para arriba no tanto porque si bien era extraño que Lily y James que tanto habian discutido estuvieran teniendo relaciones, era de esperarse, y esas cosas siempre sucedian en Hogwarts, pero los más pequeños no daban credito a sus ojos, sabian que esas cosas pasaban, pero no con la "prefecta Evans" que siempre los retaba por andar besuqueandose atrás de los arboles.

Severus se retiro, destrozando a su paso el pie de un niño de Slytherin, y varios pergaminos tirados por la sala comun.

Se dirigio a donde Dumbledore les habia dicho que habian construido extensiones de cuartos por esa noche, y se tiro en la cama, maldiciendo a Lily y a James, maldiciendo a todos, y auto convensiendose de que iba a ser solo una mal recuerdo.

Pero la mañana siguiente, Quejicus como todos los dias, se desperto antes que todo el mundo, bajo solo a desayunar, y se dispuso a leer algun libro en la sala comun, lastima que no pudo, porque cuando quiso empezar, algunas voces lo molestaron.

Ademas del tipico agetreo de una sala comun un lunes a la mañana, en este caso una doble sala comun, cuando casi todos se habian ido al Gran Comedor, escucho unas voces desde uno de los cuartos.

-Yo no voy a levantarlos Lunatico, son capaces de cualquier cosa!- dijo Black. Y Severus tuvo una terrible idea sobre de quien podrian estar hablando.

-Tu eres su mejor amigo Sirius, deberias saber como despertarlo!-

-perdona! No lei el libro "como despertar a tu mejor amigo cuando esta en la cama con una pelirroja de mal genio"-

A Severus se le aguaron los ojos, si bien ya se lo habia imaginado, no le gusto que lo diijieran asi.

-tengo una idea, dejemos que Peter los despierte- dijo Sirius, empujando a su pequeño amigo y gritando: "aguamenti!"

-Los mato!- grito una voz femenina, mientras Lily bajaba por las escaleras gritandole a los dos.

Lo que Lily no se dio cuenta, era que solo tenia puesto un camison semi transparente, y que estaba totalmente mojada.

-Oye Pelirroja, dejalo para Jamsie… ah no! Creo que no quedo nada la noche anterior, donde casi rompen la cama!- grito Sirius en el medio de la Sala Comun.

Lily se sonrojo, y corrio al cuarto, pero fue interceptada por un moreno que solo calzaba con sus boxers.

-Voy a matar a Canuto- dijo James.

-Lo mataremos los dos- dijo Lily.

Lo que no sabian, era que Severus Snape los espiaba, e intentaba disimular sus lagrimas a travez del libro.

Pero cosas peores iban a suceder.

* * *

Sisissi, lose, tarde mucho, lo lamento! pero pase el dia en la peluqueria (? y cuando quise salir, esta maldita ciudad lluviosa estaba inundada, y pues me pase la tarde en la peluqueria de mis tias, donde creo que me lei todos los chimentos del la tierra jajaaj!

Este es el ultimo capitulo de Hogwarts, luego habran algunos de De la vida despues de Hogwarts..


	6. Malditos Casamientos

Disclaimer: No soy Rowling, y nada de esto me pertenece, la idea del casamiento fue de mi amiga Terry, y no se de donde la saco, y todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra britanica preferida.

* * *

Severus Snape habia llegado al Malfoy Manor, a la hora que decia la invitación.

Hacia pocos meses que habia recibido la invitación del casamiento de Lily, y sin abrirla, la tiro al fuego, mientras pensaba en lo bien que la deberia estar pasando Potter con su pelirroja. Besandola, abrazandola, teniendo todo de ella.

Y lo feliz que deberia ser Lily, al fin y al cabo, ella había renunciado a todo por estar con el; y por un segundo en su vida, recordo el dia en que James Potter le había salvado la vida, y por un segundo en su vida, penso que tal vez, solo tal vez, Potter si se merecia a Lily.

El no solia asistir a bodas, porque en si, nadie lo invitaba a nada, por eso se sorprendio cuando Cissy y Lucius lo invitaron a su boda. Luego, al ver a Bellatrix, se arrepintio bastante de haber ido, y agradecio que Sirius Black ya no fuera parte del arbol familiar de Narcissa, o eso hubiera sido un descontrol.

………En el mismo lugar, detrás de unos setos, y con el pelo menos grasiento………

-Lily, ¿en serio quieres hacer todo esto? Digo… estas emabarazada- dijo Sirius mientras se escondian atrás de los arbustos de la casa de su prima, que hoy se casaba con el idiota ese de Malfoy, que nunca, le habia caido bien, ni a el, ni a James.

-Estar embarazada no me impide vengarme de ese estupido- dijo Lily tomando su varita y escondiendose bajo la capa de invisibilidad de su marido, con el adentro.

-Esta es la idea, cuando digan si quiero, James tu haras temblar el piso, mientras Lily vacias este tonico sobre Lucius y Narcissa- dijo Sirius muy serio.

-Guau Canuto! Nunca te habia visto tan concentrado en mi vida!- dijo James caminando con la capa atrás de los novios.

-hablamos de mi familia Cornamenta-dijo Sirius, y se escondio atrás del arbusto.

La pareja se acerco lentamente a las serpientes, y mientras James, mentalmente, hacia el hechizo de remueve piso, Lily iba vaciando la pocima sobre las piernas de Narcissa y las manos de Lucius, que se tornaban cada vez mas verdes.

A los pocos segundos, la pareja recien casada estaba totalmente verde, y todo el piso alrededor suyo temblaba de manera bastante frustante.

De la risa que le dio la situacion, Lily empezo mover su cabeza, y en uno de sus movimientos, su cabello pelirrojo salio fuera de la capa.

-EVANS!!- grito Lucius,

-Ups, nos vieron- dijo Lily quitandose la capa.

-Es Potter si no te incumbe!- dijo James abrazando a su embarazada esposa.

En ese momento, varias cosas sucedieron a la vez, Narcissa de desmayo, Snape rompio el vaso que tenia entre manos, y Bellatrix empezo a reir de forma escandalosa.

James, al ver la reaccion de su antiguo enemigo, beso con toda la pasion a su esposa, haciendo que un bastante borracho Crabble empieze a aplaudir, y varios hechizos salieran contra el.

………………………..mientras, nuestro peligrasiento para nada preferido………….

Embarazada. Lily estaba embarazada. Y de Potter.

Lily iba a tener un hijo de Potter.

Al ver a su ex mejor amiga, en un vestido verde agua, y con una barriga que denotaba facilmente como minimo 5 meses de embarazo, quedo completamente en shock.

Lily Potter, ahora si que la habia perdido para siempre.

* * *

Aquii esta!, no me pregunten porque se rie Bellatrix, siempre la tuve como un personaje completamente loco y enfermo, y pues eso.

Ahora, debo decirles algo:

Nunca me gusto la idea de la muerte de Lily y James, sii se que es la base de la historia practicamente, pero nunca me gusto, y me deprimo bastante al pensarlo, entonces mis fanfictions nunca toman el tema de su muerte, y tampoco va a suceder aqui.

entonces, les doy dos opciones:

a- Lily y James mueren como es enrealidad, y solo tendria un capitulo más para escribirles.

b- Lily y James no mueren, y con eso tengo varias ideas para seguir escribiendo, aunque se que tal vez a algunos no les guste, porque no tendria mucho sentido que todo el mundo magico siga en paz, si Harry no debilito a Voldy esa noche, pero no soy escritora profesional por ahora ;)

dejenme saber que opinan, me gusta mucho esta historia, y no quisiera que termine ya, pero si a nadie le gusta la idea de que Lily y James sigan vivos, no voy a seguir escribiendola :(

Besos!!


	7. Maldita Escoba

Muchas Gracias por todos los reviews! siempre los contesto por mensajes, pero quiero recordarselo! Y un especial agradecimiento a Pau_Evans, este capi no seria posible sin vos ;)

Disclaimer: No, no, no, no que no soy Jk, Creanme el dia que la conozca, le echare en cara la muerte de Sirius y de que como se atreve a dejarme sin mascota.

* * *

Y ahi te encuentras, escondido tras un arbusto de un parque del Valle de Godric, intentando no ser descubierto como si fueras una especie de criminal o ladron.

Y aunque sabes en tu fuero interno que lo eres, que no eres más que un maldito criminal.

Por un momento se te sube la idea de salir y mirarlos de frente, al fin y al cabo no tienes porque temerle a ese arrogante y engreido Auror (Auror porque quiere, todos saben bien que con el oro que tiene puede hacerse tres mansiones como la de Los Malfoy).

Pero sabes que no te atreverias, que por más fuerte que fingas ser, sigues siendo el mismo niño que se le escondia, el mismo adolescente que se tapaba con los libros, para no ver como le tomaba la mano a lo único que tenias en el .

Y como por arte de magia (n/a Jjaja, no se me ocurria otra frase contundente) mientras pensabas en ella, ves pasar una melena pelirroja, y antes de que pudieras siquiera considerar alegrarte, ves volando bajo a una pequeña escoba de juguete, con un niñito de cómo mucho un año riendo mientras miraba hacer lo mismo en una Nimbus 1981 a su padre.

Padre que ahora lo alzaba en brazos y corria lentamente hasta su esposa, besandola.

El pequeño niño empieza a reir, pero luego gime señalando que quiere volver a su pequeña escoba. Ambos padres rien.

-Me parece que alguien saco el espiritu deportivo del padre- dijo Lily dejandolo sobre la escoba, el niño instantaneamente dejo de gimotear y sonrio anchamente y levito no mas de unos centimetros sobre el piso.

-Harry, trata de agarrar esto- dijo James sacando su la capa una snicht dorada que volaba unos veinte centimetros adelante del niño ojiverde.

Ojos verdes, iguales a los de su madre, que miraba con ojos reprovatorios la acción de su marido.

-No intentes que se transorme en un buscador antes de que siquiera hable James!- dijo la pelirroja sonriendole, con una sonrisa de las que jamas le habia dedicado a Severus, una llena de amor.

-Yo no intento nada, se que sera un buscador, al fin y al cabo esta en la sangre- dijo el hombre sentandose en un banco, su esposa se sento al lado, riendo mientras su hijo agarraba la pelotita, y sonreia cuando lo hacía.

El niño era igual a su padre, no por su increible parecido fisico, sino por el hecho de que era igual de presumido, arrogante y petulante que el.

Y eso fue algo que Severus Snape se juro nunca olvidar:

Harry Potter no era más que la viva imagen de su padre; y por eso, lo odiaba con toda su alma, aunque en el rincon mas inhospito de su corazon, los ojos verdes del pequeño ardian, recordandole todo lo que había tratado de olvidar.

* * *

Sisi, lo se, es corto, muy corto, pero entiendame, por poco si lloro imaginandomelos, a los tres, sabiendo que dentro de un mes No seguirian asi de llenos de vida, me quita el aliento simplemente.

Es por eso que decidi hacer solo un capitulo final, que es una especie de recuento de todo, y luego terminaria.

Dentro de poco escribire un One-Shot en un universo alterno, donde gracias a que Voldy finalmente se rinde y se casa con Bellatrix, (:| lose, una excusa extraña, luego pienso otra... Los Potter son una bonita familia feliz, con Perro, Lobo, Ciervo y pelirrojas.

Gracias!!!

El boton es verde, lo se, es de Slytherin, pero que va! que a todos nos tento el Draco de las pelis ;) Reviews se agradeceran con un paquete de ranas de chocolate con cromos de Harry Ron y Hermione, y hechizos para que seamos pelirrojas y cumplamos nuestro sueño (no me responsabilizo sino llegan, el correo Muggle me irrita)


End file.
